


Waiting for Your Beating Heart

by 13SapphireStars13



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Tag: s02e16 Fallen Angels, M/M, Mario dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/13SapphireStars13
Summary: Prompt: Person A says "I love you" to Person B as they die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any medical mistakes. I may watch the show, but I am not a doctor.  
> Also please excuse the terribleness of this entire story. I saw the prompt, rewatched the season finale (which let me just say I'm still trying to recover from), and wrote this (in under 15 minutes), so it might not be the best.

“Someone get me Angus!”

Angus’s head shot up, as did half of the staff’s, when Willis yelled. Angus was close enough to the quarantine tent that he could see people rushing around frantically inside, but what he couldn’t see was what was causing all of the panicked activity.

“Angus! Now!” Willis was gesturing wildly at him. Angus hurried over, dropping the red binder that he’d been reviewing onto the nurses’ station.

“What happened?” Angus rushed out, words tripping over his tongue as he deciphered the look on Ethan’s face. Angus had seen that look on Willis’s before, he’d had that look on his own face countless times. It was the face of a doctor who was out of options, who’d done everything they could, but it wasn’t enough. It was the face of a doctor about to inform a family that their loved one was dead.

“It’s Mario.”

Angus’s world tilted. Everything around him became a blur of moving pictures he couldn’t fully see and sounds that he couldn’t decipher. He thought he saw Jesse then Campbell come toward him, but in the next second they weren’t there, replaced by Dr. Guthrie and then Noa. Angel’s seemed to be both frozen and speeding up. Until, suddenly, Angus snapped back to himself.

He was wearing a suit just like Willis’s, and the two of them were running through the tented corridors, past the armed guards, and into the flurry of activity that was the hot zone.

Angus could see Malaya standing over Eliot, tears in her eyes as she tried to force Eliot to keep breathing, but his eyes zeroed in on the bed everyone was standing around. Dr. Rorish looked up briefly and caught his eyes, her own dark and unreadable.

Angus rushed forward, ready to help, but, Dr. Willis held him back. Shaking his head at Angus, Ethan lead Angus over slowly. Angus’s breath rattled around in his chest as he walked closer.

Mario was lying there, skin even paler than before with blood staining his lips and chin as he coughed. Mario’s head turned marginally, and Angus saw his eyes. Eyes that could hold such anger and arrogance but could still hold incredible warmth during those rare times Mario wasn't hiding himself behind a self-constructed mask. Now they looked dead, bloodshot, and emotionless.

“Mario.” Angus nearly whimpered out the name as he made it the last few feet to Mario’s side.

“Hey,” Mario coughed out, trying to hide how much blood came out and how his breaths weren’t fully filling his lungs with a smile that looked more like a grimace. “Didn’t think they’d let you in. You suddenly get important or something?”

Angus tried to laugh, but he couldn’t.  He could see the dark marks littering Mario’s arms as Mario coughed up more blood.

“Angus,” At the sound of his name, Angus looked away from the bruises and into Mario’s eyes. “I’ll be fine. Mama’s just making a big deal out of nothing, so Dr. Rorish came in here to assuage his fears.”

Mario coughed again, more blood welling up out of his mouth as he tried to force himself to speak. Angus grabbed Mario’s hand, ignoring everything around him but Mario.

“Angus, I have to- I have to tell you-,” Mario cut off with a brutal cough that brought up more blood and set his monitors off, leaving Mario unable to breath for a minute. Another flurry of motion started again, this time Angus right in the middle of it, forcing Mario to stay alive, even if everyone there knew it was futile.

“I love you Angus.” Mario had barely murmured the words before he’d begun to convulse. It was as if by saying those words Mario had cut the lifeline that he’d been desperately clinging too, waiting for Angus to arrive.

Soon after the convulsions began, Mario stopping breathing, and then his heart stopped. Angus screamed as Mario flatlined, struggling against the hands pulling him away as one of nurses started chest compressions.

“Mario! Mario no! You are not allowed to die on me Mario! You are not getting out of this that easy! You aren’t just dropping that on me just to die! You can’t!” Angus knew that he edging himself towards hysteria, but he couldn’t stop. The screaming of the monitors beat out anything else.

Too soon Leanne called off the chest compressions. Someone unhooked Mario as she called time of death.

Time slowed down once again as Angus waited desperately for Mario to start breathing, for Mario to not be dead. To just sit up and give Angus one of his rare, but meaningful, smiles reserved just for him. Angus waited, but Mario didn’t sit up.

Angus waited for Mario's heart, the heart Angus had for so long thought was black and unfeeling, to beat just once more. He waited, but he'd never heard it.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, if you want to squeal and/or fangirl over Mangus (Mario x Angus), Mario, or anything Code Black in any way message me at lucky13cat on tumblr


End file.
